Propuesta
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: "Quisiera estar siempre cerca de mi hija cuando me necesite, mantenerme a distancia cuando no le haga falta, y callar cuando no me pregunte". Un fic basado en el amor de los dioses hacia sus hijas, hay veces que los dioses mueven hilos por detrás para que Zeus no los descubra ayudando a sus hijos.


**Diclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de Sol que es mía, Airam/Aimer que es de "AiramHermes" y Cressida/Cress que es de "CecyBlack" las cuales estuvieron al tanto del avance del fic), son del tío Rick. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este one-shot entre en el reto temático: "Este soy yo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**

 **Espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Propuesta**

 _Quisiera estar siempre cerca de mi hija cuando me necesite,_

 _mantenerme a distancia cuando no le haga falta,_

 _y callar cuando no me pregunte._

Sé que sonará patético, vamos ¿quién mierda se mete en cosas como estas? Es sentido común, y yo tendría que tenerlo aún más presente siendo que era.

—Nunca te caracterizaste por ser inteligente —me reñí sentada en la roca—. Por favor, ¿quién dejaría la seguridad del campamento por algo así?

Miré mi reflejo en el agua y suspiré, creo que era momento de volver, estaba atardeciendo, era su oportunidad. Además, ¿cómo estaba segura de que las náyades no le hayan ido con el chisme a su padre?

Coloqué un pie en el agua y caminé a paso lento hasta que el agua tapó por completo mis shorts y la punta de mis cabellos azules rosaba el agua.

¿Qué le diría a Cress? Ella seguramente se me tiraría encima, no estaba del todo segura si de enojo, emoción o curiosidad. También estaba Aimer… Ahora que lo pensaba esto era bastante perturbador.

—La rubia me mata —susurré sintiendo escalofríos. Epidemias, muerte súbita. Tragué duro mientras me adentraba más en el agua.

No quería tener problemas con su hermana.

—No creí que fueras una cobarde —comentaron a mis espaldas.

Pegué un respingo y miré con ojos entrecerrados la cabellera rubia que miraba todo con tranquilidad sobre la roca en la que estaba momentos antes.

—No lo soy —afirmé, y no sólo porque haya hecho el test de pottermore y me haya salido Gryffindor y Wampus.

Él alzó una de sus rubias cejas –parecía depilada, ¿los dioses hacían eso? Afrodita seguro que sí- retadoramente.

Apreté los labios, sabía que me manipulaba con eso pero no podía dejar que mi valentía se pusiera en juego, no por un dios, si fuera otro no importaba.

Gruñí y volví hacia la orilla con las piernas y el short de jean mojado, más el dobladillo de mi musculosa negra; una vez frente a él me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Apolo? —dije sin rodeos— ¿Sabes que estoy jugándome la vida?

Para mi frustración parecía divertirse; sonreía mostrando esos dientes que iluminaban más que un faro y sus cabellos parecían esconder rayos de sol que aparecían con cada movimiento suyo para volver a retirarse. Traía unos jeans negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, nada parecido a lo que me hubiera imaginado a este dios en específico.

—¿Estuviste con mi tío? —pregunté en voz alta.

Luego de unos segundos en percatarme por el desconcierto del rubio solté un suave "¡Ups!" antes de mirar hacia abajo y formar un megáfono con mis manos.

—Lo siento.

Apolo sólo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, era sorprendente la altura que me llevaba, el muy bastardo. Di un paso hacia atrás para que luego no me doliera la cervical por estar todo el rato mirando hacia arriba.

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta, puedes ser un dios pero esto de citarme en "secreto" —alcé los dedos de mis manos a forma de comilla para recalcar la palabra y luego los enganché en el borde de los shorts— y a esta hora no me favorece en nada. Puede que no peligre con los monstruos estando tú aquí pero hay arpías en el campamento buscando algún infractor para comérselo de un bocado.

Quizá fue un poco suicida, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi hobby es saltar de grandes alturas a un lago no es tanto, creo. Siendo tomada en serio o no él no lucía molesto, por el contrario, se acercó con una sonrisa depredadora que hizo que retrocediera instintivamente.

—Te hago una propuesta.

Mis pies descalzos tocaron el agua inspirándome más seguridad, claro que eso no evitó que se arrimase más.

—¿Cuál? —me sentí orgullosa de que mi voz no flaqueara, me metí en la boca del león.

—Tú y yo compartiremos…

Me detuve con el ceño fruncido.

—No hay ningún tú y yo —advertí—, hay una semidiosa y un dios que no deberían estar juntos.

Bien, si Aimer preguntaba podría decir –sin mentir- que lo detuvo, ella y Cress no podrían desmentirlo teniendo en cuenta que ambas notaban las mentiras.

No estaba segura de lo que veía en la mirada del dios, pero de lo que sí es que no era nada bueno. Aimer es la copia exacta de su padre, alegre y relajada, pero con un lado terriblemente oscuro.

—Estuve dejando pasar tus faltas porque entiendo el carácter de mi tío, primita, conocí a tu hermano sé que no se guardan nada y saltan enseguida si algo les parece mal —se inclinó para estar a mi altura—. Pero no tuve un muy buen día hoy y mi paciencia se está agotando.

Fruncí el ceño por su cercanía, no sabía si ofenderme más porque se descargara conmigo por su mal día o que se inclinara.

—¿Y yo tengo la culpa? —murmuré—. Típico de los dioses, pensar en ellos y no los demás. No eres tú quien le mintió a su hermana para ir a encontrarse a solas con su padre y sentir la culpabilidad porque, al igual que tú, es buena descifrando mentiras.

Agregué eso último con ironía.

—Tuve que no sólo mentirle a esa hermana de otro padre, sino que también a mi otra hermana de otro padre; y ambas saben que les mentí en la cara.

Todo se había mezclado en mi cabeza, Aimer y Cress son mis hermanas de aventura, de corazón, de todo a excepción de sangre. ¿Qué pensaría Poseidón si le pidiera que les de su bendición? ¿Y si otro de sus padres nos lo daba? ¿Hermes o el estúpido aquí presente?

—Es una estupidez.

No estaba segura si con eso respondía a mis preguntas o mis acciones.

—¿Hablas de Airam y Cressida? —eso fue tan sorpresivo, pasó de tener una voz afilada a una aterciopelada en un segundo. Miré su rostro indecisa de con quien me estaba relacionando.

—¿De quiénes otras lo haría? —contesté ya más clamada— Dijiste, y cito textualmente: Nadie debe saber que vienes a verme.

Él dio –para mi alivio- un paso hacia atrás rascándose la nuca.

—Creí que les habías dicho —se encogió de hombros.

Abrí mi boca indignada y sorprendida.

—¡Dijiste que no podía decirle a nadie! —grité apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. No lo hubiera cumplido de no ser un dios. ¿Qué sabía yo lo que podrías hacer?

Bueno, puede que me haya pasado con eso de gritarle a un dios, pero estaba molesta, ya podía imaginarme sus dolorosas expresiones una vez volviera a verlas.

Sorprendentemente –eran demasiadas por una sola noche, incluso para un mes- Apolo no me gritó, por el contrario, tuvo la decencia de tener un leve rubor en las mejillas y apartar la mirada ante mi escrutinio.

—Da igual —dije luego de un silencio incómodo a la vez que el viento soplaba y me congelaba las piernas—. A ti no te afecta en nada lo que ocurra con nosotras, en primera, siquiera sé la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Volteó a mirarme y dio un paso en mi dirección, esta vez no me moví pero prácticamente pegué la cabeza a mi espalda.

—Si me importa lo que les sucede —afirmó, otra vez con esa voz afilada que me hizo estremecer y arrepentirme de no apartarme—. ¿No te has preguntado cómo es que tres niñas cruzaran el continente entero completamente solas, más teniendo en cuenta que eran perseguidas por monstruos? ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo sobrevivieron si ninguna es hija de un dios menor y tú eres una de las tres grandes? ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta las cazadoras quienes les brindaron cuidados?

No, jamás me las había hecho, siempre creí que era por nuestro gran trabajo en equipo; pero ahora que lo decía cada neurona de mi cerebro se conectaba uniéndose como si fuera un rompecabezas.

—Hermes, Poseidón y yo estuvimos cuidándolas todo este tiempo —dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar el bombardeo y tener tiempo de procesar toda esta información, solo que me retuvo sosteniendo mis brazos entre sus manos, haciendo imposible que aparte mi mirada de esos ojos llenos de furia e indignación—. Nos turnábamos, cubriéndonos entre nosotros para que nadie sospechase.

¿Lo que decía era verdad? ¿En serio? Intenté buscar algún signo de expresión que me sirviera para notarlo, algunos que Cress y Aimer se habían esforzado a enseñarme. No encontré nada, estaba siendo sincero, volcando sus sentimientos en cada palabra que decía.

—Ninguno de los tres quiere volver a experimentar lo que es perder a un hijo —soltó un sus piro y sus manos se deslizaron de mis brazos como si mi piel le succionara las fuerzas—. Ya sufrimos demasiado tiempo eso y, aunque sabemos que en algún momento ocurrirá, no queremos arrepentirnos de no haber podido pasar tiempo con ustedes.

Me sentí culpable por haber creído mal, por haber pensado cosas malas de ellos. Admitía que no habían sido muchos pero tampoco pocos, en especial cuando le contaron lo mucho que se tardaban en reconocer los dioses a sus hijos antes de que mi hermano interviniera.

Quería soltar algún comentario, pedir disculpas por ser tan mala hija. Asimismo, implorar ser disculpada.

Quizá fue el agua lo que me permitió estar en pie cuando Apolo se separó por completo de mí, el pecho me oprimía y luego de que soltara unos sollozos que entremezclaban alegría y culpa, me dejé caer por completo en la orilla del lago.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve a medio recostar en el agua, pero mi respiración ya se había normalizado y sentía que estaba a punto de dormirme, era como si el mar me cubriera con su espuma tan firmemente como lo haría un abrazo.

—Perdón papi —susurré hacia el agua—. Perdona el haber dudado de ti.

Cerré mis ojos pero una voz hizo que los volviera a abrir.

—Aún no te he dicho la propuesta —susurraron a la vez que me alzaban en brazos, estoy tan agotada psicológicamente que tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que era el dios de la perfección.

Asentí casi imperceptiblemente para que sepa que lo oía. Es tan complicado mantener los ojos abiertos; el cansancio, el arrullo del agua y su voz angelical me invitaban a ir con Morfeo de una manera nunca antes vista.

—¿Qué te parece concertar unas citas de padres a hijas?

Sonreí y asentí completamente a favor, al menos tenía manera de compensar a las chicas.

—Perfecto…—balbucee antes de cerrar los ojos por la brillante sonrisa del dios y eso fue todo lo que necesité para caer.

* * *

 **Por favor, me re emocioné escribiendo esto, fue el fic que más rápido terminé en mi vida, espero que se note el entusiasmo!**

 **Como siempre son libres de dejar un review si gustan. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Los ama la otaku que lee libros.**

 **Pta: Este fic tiene 1769 palabras sin contar el título, disclaimer y nota de autor.**


End file.
